A modular connector is typically used with a cable for providing telephone or network signals. Modular connectors are generally referenced by the number of pin positions that they comprise and the number of contacts in the pin positions. Common modular connectors include the four position four connector (4P4C) used in telephone systems, and 8 position 8 connector (8P8C), commonly referred to as RJ45 (used for computer networking).
The socket for use with modular connectors comprises electrical contacts corresponding with those on the connector plug. The connector plug typically snap fits with the socket. A latch mechanism is commonly employed, such that when the latch is depressed the modular connector plug is released from the push-fit connection with the socket. Applying pressure to the latch is relatively quick and simple. By preventing depression of the latch, the modular connector can be secured in the socket. Patent application publication WO 2007/016794 A1 describes means for locking a modular connector plug. A security device is fitted to the connector and prevents depression of the latch of the connector either by securing a fastening element underneath the latch or by providing a secured retaining means over the latch. The fastening element or retaining means is fixed in place by a locking mechanism that can only be removed by means of a key.
This approach adds significant complexity to the connector plug, and removal of the connector plug from the socket is time-consuming, even when using the key. Also, since the security device can be entirely removed, this may be done to save time when repeatedly connecting and disconnecting the connector, thereby compromising its security.